I Love You
by Lasting Light
Summary: Roy menyukai Riza sejak mereka masih kecil. Dan sekarang Roy akan menyatakan cintanya kepada Riza. Happy Royai's Day! Sorry for late upload... R&R Please? Fic pertama untuk Fandom ini. Mohon bantuannya! FMA bukan milikku tetapi milik Hiromu Arakawa.


Baiklah, saatnya penjelasan!

Saya sebenarnya sudah merencanakan untuk merayakan hari Royai, tetapi karena kegagalan fatal saya dalam menghitung hari, tanggal dan bulan, akhirnya saya melewati hari penting itu! Dan belum juga membuat fanfic apa-apa tentang Royai! -cursed herself- Fans macam apa sih, saya ini?

Oke, oke, baiklah, inilah bagian yang paling dibenci Author seperi saya: ,! -ngos-ngosan- Mencoba membaca kata-kata diatas? Mengapa membuang waktu anda?

Enjoy~~!

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari Valentine. Bagi Riza hari ini bukanlah hari yang penting. Tetapi bagi seorang kolonel Playboy, hari ini sangatlah penting! Kolonel tersebut menatap ke jam dinding, lalu kembali menatap ke tumpukan kertasnya. Tidak lama kemudian, ia menatap ke jam dinding lagi. Menunggu saat perkerjaan bodoh ini selesai. Tentu saja tidak lupa melihat malaikatnya yang sedang konsentrasi dengan perkerjaannya dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kolonelnya.

'Oh, Riza manisku... Kau bagaikan malaikat yang repot-repot turun dari surga hanya untuk menjemputku!' inilah yang ada di dalam pikiran Roy dengan sebuah gambar yang menampilkan Roy dan Riza berlari-lari di pantai saling kejar-mengejar.

'Gombal banget. Siapa juga mau repot-repot turun dari surga cuma buat menjemput kolonel playboy kayak dia?' tiba-tiba muncul Author yang menghentikan kebahagiaan sang kolonel. Dengan marah, Roy membanting-banting Author dan tidak lupa membakarnya hidup-hidup. Untungnya hanya di imajinasi Roy.

Oke, kembali ke ruang kantor yang menyebalkan dan membosankan. Roy menuliskan sesuatu pada kertas yang pas sekali baru ia ambil dari bawah mejanya. Ia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah bolpoin dari kantongnya dan menuliskan Roy and Riza 4 Ever. Jika Riza melihat apa yang baru Roy lakukan, mungkin Roy sudah tewas di tempat.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi dan semua bawahan Roy (minus Riza) langsung cabut, tidak lupa membawa barang bawaan mereka. Hanya Roy dan Riza yang masih di ruangan. Riza dengan santainya membereskan barang-barangnya sedangkan Roy sangat gugup saat ingin mengajak Riza untuk berkencan.

'Gombal gombal gombal gombal gombaaal~~~' suara Author bergema di dalam pikiran Roy. Dan sekali lagi Author dibakar.

Saat Riza mau keluar dari ruangan, Roy segera bertindak.

"Letnan!" panggil Roy. Riza langsung menoleh ke sumber suaranya yang tidak lain adalah atasannya, "Ya, kolonel?" tanya Riza.

'Oke... Here goes nothing!', "Letnan, maukah kamu menjadi valentine-ku?" Roy langsung memejamkan matanya sambil menunggu jawaban dari letnan tercintanya.

Sunyi~~...

Riza menunjukkan wajah yang tidak tertarik, tetapi sebenarnya ada teriakan yang menggembirakan di dalam pikiran sang letnan. Seperti, 'R-Roy- Kolonel memintaku untuk menjadi valentine-nya?' Happy mode on. Tetapi dilanjutkan oleh keraguan, 'T-tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata dia hanya mempermainkan aku saja? Padahal aku senang sekali...' batin sang letnan.

Riza pun menodongkan pistolnya kepada si Playboy, "Lelucon macam apa ini, kolonel?".

Beribu-ribu keringat muncul di wajah kolonel. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan tangannya, "B-bukan, letnan! Aku serius!" teriak Roy yang berusaha untuk membuat letnan-nya percaya.

Sunyi lagi~~...

"Letnan! Percayalah!".

Ternyata hari yang dinanti-nanti Roy cukup susah untuk dilalui. Padahal rencananya seperti begini: Roy mengajak Riza kencan. Roy membelikan Riza aksesoris yang cantik. Roy menyatakan perasaannya kepada Riza. And they lived happily ever after.

Emang dongeng?

'Dibilangi juga apa! Rencana itu gombal banget tau! Salahnya sendiri nggak percaya!' teriak Author dari pikiran Roy, tapi kali ini tidak Roy hiraukan.

"Buktikan," bisik Riza. Roy tidak bisa mendengarnya, "Apa?" tanya si kolonel.

"Buktikan bahwa anda serius!" perintah letnan dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Wajah Roy juga ikut memerah, "Buktikan?".

Jadi letnan mau bukti? Baiklah, inilah saatnya aku, sang kolonel terkeren di dunia, menunjukkan kejantananku! teriak Roy dengan semangat.

Roy berjalan ke Riza yang mukanya tambah merah dan memeluknya, yang akibatnya membuat Riza meledak!

"K-kolonel, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Riza dengan sekaget-kagetnya.

Roy menatap Riza tetapi tetap memeluknya, "Ya, tentu saja menunjukkanmu bahwa aku serius." jawab Roy santai padahal sebenarnya gugup.

Sekali lagi Riza meledak dan hilang ditelan seribu bahasa. Roy yang melihat wajah imut Riza langsung tersenyum lebar. Roy menatap ke bibir Riza yang kelihatan lembut tersebut.

Oke, without further ado, Roy mencium Riza di bibirnya dan membuat Riza meledak ketiga kali-nya di hari ini!

"K-kolonel! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" suara Riza tambah keras.

"Ya, tentu saja menunjukkanmu bahwa aku serius." jawab Roy lagi dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Tapi kenapa harus sampai sejauh itu!" tanya Riza.

Sunyi menyelimuti ruangan~~...

"Karena..." Roy berhenti sejenak dan membuat Riza deg-degan. "Karena aku mencintaimu!".

Dan bel kebahagiaan Riza pun bersuara~ Ding~ Dong~ Ding~ Dong~

"Kolonel..." Riza menatap Roy yang juga menatap Riza.

"Panggil aku Roy, Riza." pinta Roy.

"...Roy..." Riza memanggilnya dengan suara yang pelan. "Dasar bodoh... Aku mencintaimu juga...".

Dan sepasang kekasih tersebut tertawa bahagia sambil kembali berciuman.

~Beberapa tahun kemudian~

Hari Valentine, hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh pasangan yang bahagia. Hari itu ialah hari pernikahan mereka. Hari pernikahan Roy Mustang dan Riza Hawkeye.

"Roy, apakah kamu ingat hari valentine saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" tanya Riza dengan senyuman termanis yang pernah Roy lihat.

"Tentu saja aku ingat, manisku. Kau menodongku, bukan?" ledek Roy dan niat membantai milik Riza langsung muncul. Untungnya niat Riza dibatalkan karena ia takut baju pengantinnya rusak. Jujur saja, biaya baju itu sangatlah mahal.

"Kamu selalu terlihat manis saat marah, Riza-ku...". "Dasar, Roy..." Roy dan Riza tersenyum dan mulai berciuman, sambil menunggu persiapan pernikahan mereka selesai.

Dan kita hidup bahagia selamanya.

~The End~

* * *

Argh! Maaf, cerita ini geje, garing, de es be, dan de es be.  
Kehabisan akal buat bikin Royai DDx...

Dan tolong maafkan kelambatan saya dalam meng-upload cerita Royai ini! Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya! DDx Sorry, Roy and Riza! -sujud kepada mereka-

Thx for reading, by the way! :D

Review? I love it!


End file.
